


Fade weakly

by globlegloble1



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcoholism, M/M, Sad, plastic beach, wanting to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globlegloble1/pseuds/globlegloble1
Summary: 2d realizes that murdoc is going away.





	Fade weakly

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Am sad. Don't do drugs

"What's going on" 2d mumbled groggily as he felt grimy hands run up his thighs over the blanket. He was only answered by vague grunts that echoed through 2ds dark room, mixing with the whirring of a shitty fan. 

It was a stupid question. As 2d became more aware of his surroundings he recognized the hands feeling him up and felt the same dull but present disgust for himself and the body against him. 

Alone on the island murdoc began spending even more time intoxicated. His willingness to respect even the most basic of others' personal autonomy dwindled with his own growing unwillingness to treat his own body with care.

2d knew. He felt great sympathy for the wilting man above him, but felt anxiety growing and pushing deeper into him more than murdoc possibly could. 2d felt as though he was loosing murdoc. There had been a nagging in the back of his mind, a solemn recognition of sorts that murdoc was going away. Like he was fading away. He seemed violent and angry, powerful like he would pull through life. But with every drained bottle 2d could see the personality and love dripping out of his body. Slowly and without a fight, murdoc was going away. 

2d couldn't do a thing, and he hated himself for it. Murdoc made a firm grip on 2ds hips and pulled his ass right up to his crotch. 2d hated it. He hated the knowledge that murdoc was so far away. The act of sex always seemed to bring closeness. Even with a stranger it was a nice feeling of shared experience. 2d had never felt more alone. In the middle of an ocean and the only other man was miles deep, hidden, drowning beneath an addiction. 

His underwear what awkwardly pulled from his body with a grunt. 2d felt heat rising up to his eyes and let tears fall down his face. He felt a fingernail begin prodding at his ass. Murdoc gave enough thought to 2d to finger him a bit first. 2d wishes the nails didn't hurt so bad, he wishes he could appreciate that small bit of concern, but it hurt too bad. His crying became more noticeable. The physical pain in his ass with the disgust, with the self hatred, loneliness and recognition that the man he had grown so close to over the years was hopelessly gone made him truly begin crying. Hiccups wracked his chest and a bit of snot fell from his nose. A repulsive sight.

Murdoc took it was an attack. "Whatever faceache I'll just fuck it, if you're gonna cry anyway, little bitch" 2d really started to panic as murdoc began fucking him. Helpless, aimless hatred seemed to choke 2d. The world felt no larger than the bed his ass was bleeding on. He hated his weakness, he hated the stupid island he slept in, he hated murdoc and he hated alcohol. He wanted to die. Murdoc was now thrusting a bit quicker as 2ds crying got louder up until murdoc came in his ass. 2d never wanted to move again. He wanted to hold murdoc until they fell asleep and never wake up. He realized the best case senario was to fade away with murdoc. 

He would never get clean it was only a matter of time till his departure. Murdoc left. 2d did not reach out to him. He would drink another night. Hate was the last thing that 2d felt as he fell into another dreamless sleep.


End file.
